


Sunshine

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caretaking, Hurt and comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Ghost gets injured and Theo freaks out. He calls Ghost Sunshine and it doesn’t make the other mad which makes Theo freak out more.(Fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



“Ghost!” Theo yelled out, skidding to a stop as he watched Ghost’s body being flung through the air by the creature. Ghost’s body hit the wall with a sickening crunch, a scream cut off as he fell to the ground. Time froze, the thudding in his ears was all that Theo could hear until everything snapped and he flew forward towards the creature. He could only see red. And then red was the only thing that was left of the creature. Theo stood over the corpse, breathing raggedly before he took off towards Ghost. “Ghost!” He sheathed his weapon as he dropped to the ground next to the crumpled man. “Hey hey hey, please be alive.” He whispered, gingerly pulling the other into his lap. Cradling Ghost carefully, he held his head up and checked for his breathing. 

Still breathing, good. That was good. Check his pulse. Weak but still beating. Sucking in a slow breath, Theo did a quick check over on Ghost’s body. There were a lot of gashes and superficial wounds that he could bandage up. But if he moved Ghost too much it could harm the other. Theo carefully laid the other back down on the ground and grabbed his bag to rifle through it to find their medical supplies. Once he had them located, he was quick to clean up and bandage what he could as carefully as he could. 

A weak groan left Ghost and Theo was quick to pull the other back into his lap. “Hey, careful.” He whispered, watching the other’s eyes flutter open. Once they focused and settled on him, Theo smiled softly. “Hey there, Sunshine.” It was probably a low blow to use that nickname Ghost hated so much but he was scared. He was even more alarmed when Ghost smiled back. “Uhh, not that I’m going to be mad seeing you smile for once but now’s not the time I wanted you to smile at that.”

There was another weak noise that came from Ghost as he tried to laugh but it hurt too much so he ended up curling up in Theo’s arms. “Hi.” He whispered, his eyes slipping shut.

“No no no, stay awake, Ghost.” Theo whispered, reaching a hand up to gently pat at the other’s face. When Ghost didn’t open his eyes, Theo felt the panic well up again. “Sunshine, come one wake up.” Eyelids fluttered open and bright blue eyes stared up at him in an unfocused haze. “So are you only going to respond to Sunshine now?” He mused, smiling slightly. He got a dopey smile in return. “Must have hit your head a little too hard there.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Ghost murmured, turning his head into Theo’s shoulder with a small wince. “What...happened to me?”

“You were literally flung into a wall.” Theo murmured, adjusting his grip on the other a bit so he could hold him better. “It picked you right up and tossed you.”

“Rude.” Ghost grumbled, letting out a sigh. 

Theo watched him fight off letting his eyes slip shut. It was cute almost. If the other wasn’t practically dying in his arms of course. He slipped his hand up to cup Ghost’s cheek before letting it trail back into his hair to stroke it gently. “I know you can heal a bit yourself. I can’t...do anything to help.” Ghost’s eyes slipped shut again before they slowly reopened. “Keep those eyes open, Sunshine.” He got the smile again, making his heart clench in the worst ways. “I like looking at them, so let me see them some more.” That finally got him a weak punch to the arm that made him grin. “There you are.” He whispered, dipping his head down to rest it against Ghost’s forehead. 

“Mm’righ here.” Ghost mumbled, trying to reach a hand up to pat Theo’s cheek. It was poorly aimed and ended up smacking Theo instead, making the other chuckle and reach up to grip his hand gently. “Gimme...a little bit and then we can move.”

“A little bit? Ghost, you are basically SHATTERED right now. How is giving you a little bit going to heal you?” Theo was still trying to wrack his brain to find a solution of how he was going to even MOVE the other. But it didn’t seem like just resting there for a while was going to fix anything either. This is what they get for doing this on their own. 

“Yeah, I can feel that.” Was the immediate response, a frown forming on Ghost’s lips. “Let me stop fighting consciousness and I can heal myself a bit. Just shut up.”

“I liked it better when you were out of it, Sunshine.” Theo muttered, pouting a bit. He felt a pinch to his cheek and he winced. “Ouch, what the hell?”

“Don’t call me that.” Ghost retorted, pulling his hand out of Theo’s grasp. He sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly before he whispered a few words under his breath. There was a faint glow emanating from him shortly after.

Theo watched in surprise as the other’s wounds that he didn’t have bandages for started to seal up fully. “Oh.” He muttered, shocked to say the least to see that Ghost was able to use a high power spell like that. It wasn’t until he felt his own wounds start to heal that he realized what was happening and he tightened his grip around the other. “Hey, stop that.”

“Too late.” Ghost whispered, his eyes slipping shut again as he went limp in Theo’s arms. “Tired.” He added, dropping his hand into his lap. “Wanna sleep.”

“Are you still in pain?”

“I will be for a while.”

“That’s fair. If I move you, will it hurt you?” Theo asked seriously, watching Ghost as his eyes reopened and looked anywhere but his face. “Sunshine.”

“It’ll hurt but it’ll be necessary. So let’s get it over with.” Ghost huffed, shutting his eyes firmly. 

Theo sighed before adjusting his grip so he had one arm under Ghost’s legs and the other around his back. “One...two...three...hup.” He murmured, carefully standing up with Ghost in his arms. He heard the other hiss and immediately froze.

“Fine. It’s fine.” Ghost wheezed, his hand weakly curling into Theo’s shirt. “Let’s go. Please.”

Shocked yet again to hear the pleading come from the normally frosty male made Theo pause momentarily before he started moving slowly. “Soooo, Sunshine-”

“Call me that one more time and you won’t wake up tomorrow.” Ghost groused, shooting a glare up at the other.

“Sure sure.” Theo hummed, grinning. “I was just saying that when we get back, you should let me check you over to make sure everything’s healed up.”

“Is this just a ploy to see me naked?”

“Maybe.” Theo said immediately, his grin getting wider. He didn’t hear a retort from Ghost and when he looked down to check on him, he was met with the other grinning into his shoulder. Biting back another comment, Theo just looked forward with a wide grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates!  
> [Shugo_Ookami](https://twitter.com/shugo_ookami?lang=en)


End file.
